


Look what I found

by BlueVelvetSociopath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvetSociopath/pseuds/BlueVelvetSociopath
Summary: Sherlock ha encontrado algo que sin dudas quiere mostrarle a John.





	Look what I found

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh... la depresión post-S4 me llegó algo tarde, así que... esto es lo que pasa.

**Look what I found**

 

Las piernas le dolían de tanto correr, pero la emoción era aún mayor que el cansancio del momento. Por fin lo había encontrado, lo había resuelto después de más de una semana de buscas y buscar, cosa que se había vuelto más difícil sin la ayuda de John. Por alguna razón no lo había podido contactar. Sus correos no le eran respondidos al igual que los mensajes, pero sólo lo atribuyó a que quizá John estaría ocupado con la carrera de medicina.

Ahora, sin embargo, no podía esperar un segundo más para contarle lo que acababa de descubrir. Moría de ansias por contarle lo que había encontrado, y que seguramente le haría merecedor de las felicitaciones del Detective Inspector Lestrade, muy a pesar de que le dijera que un chiquillo como él no debía meter sus narices donde no le llamaban.

El frío que hacia esa noche era inmenso, haciendo que le ardiesen las mejillas, pero no le importaba, seguiría corriendo, porque, al final, una vez que llegase a casa de John, su amplia sonrisa y sus palabras de impresión por sus deducciones, le darían la calidez que le había sido arrebatada al salir de su hogar en aquella noche.

Aún no lo comprendía del todo, el por qué John siempre se sorprendía con sus palabras, cuando todo el mundo le llamaba fenómeno o simplemente le callaban a golpes por revelar algo indebido. John era distinto; jamás le llamaba fenómeno o le golpeaba, ni siquiera cuando se molestaba al verlo llegar tarde y saber que si se había tardado, es porque de nuevo había estado perdiendo el tiempo masturbándose en la ducha. Cuando hacía ese tipo de comentarios, la curiosa reacción de John siempre era sonrojarse, golpearle un poco el hombro y llamarle capullo, pero no más. No había palabras hirientes, ni golpes que dolieran.

Eso, por supuesto, no pasó desapercibido para su propia familia, que le preguntaba constantemente sobre John y su amistad. Mummy le pedía que lo invitará a casa, para conocerlo mejor, pero Sherlock simplemente no lo creía conveniente. ¿Para qué invitar a un amigo a casa de sus padres, si al final, con el tiempo, se marcharía? No estaba interesado en ello, pero no podía evitar no pensar en esas miradas que Mummy le dedicaba cada vez que le escuchaba hablar de John. "Mummy, John y yo hemos ido al parque y encontrado muchas cosas que podrían ayudar al inspector Lestrade", "Mummy, John me ha invitado a su partido de Rugby", "Mummy, John y yo iremos a ver una película al cine", y a todas esas palabras, Mummy le respondía con una mirada llena de aprecio, de amor y adoración, como si ella notase algo que para Sherlock simplemente pasaba desapercibido.

No quería pensar en la plática de aquel día después del té, en el que había escuchado a Mummy y Padre hablar sobre él y John. Sherlock se había mantenido oculto tras la puerta de la cocina, escuchando a detalle cómo es que Mummy no sólo sabía de sus preferencias sexuales, sino de lo que parecía sentir por John. ¿Pero cómo era capaz de saberlo, si ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro de lo que sentía? Al final, y antes de que Padre dijese algo sobre las sospechas de Mummy, Sherlock corrió a su habitación; demasiada información que procesar, misma que más tarde por la noche, en completo silencio, terminaría aceptando como verdadera. Amaba a John, no con el cariño que se le tiene a un buen amigo, sino con el que se le tiene a un amante, como el que el chico popular del instituto tiene a la chica más linda del mismo. Era un amor tan puro, que se escapaba incluso de su entendimiento. Esa noche, con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, Sherlock había llorado por primera vez al descubrir el amor.

No sabía por qué es que pensaba en ello en ese momento que corría, pero quizá era porque era ya el momento de decirlo, de mostrar a John lo que había encontrado; no sólo lo que había encontrado en Lauriston's Garden, sino lo que había encontrado en sí mismo después de pensar y pensar en ello. Quizá eso era lo que tanta emoción le generaba en ese momento. No las pruebas, no el caso, no las ganas de recibir los halagos de alguien más, sino las ganas de decirle a John que por fin lo había encontrado.

Al llegar frente a la casa de John, se alegró de ver las luces encendidas en su habitación, a pesar de que ya era bastante tarde. Mummy le mataría al llegar a casa tan tarde, pero no le importaba si al llegar, podía decirle que por fin había encontrado el amor, y que como ella creía, era el amor por John.

Se detuvo justo debajo de la ventana de John, con la respiración agitada y su corazón latiendo al borde de un infarto.

— ¡John! — exclamó lo más bajo que pudo, usando sus manos a modo de megáfono. Esperó un momento, pero no hubo respuesta. — ¡John, sal! — exclamó de nuevo. No hubo respuesta, pero aún así la sonrisa en sus labios no desaparecía. Supuso entonces que estaría escuchando música mientras estudiaba. No perdía nada con usar una piedra y lanzarla contra la ventana, pero eso probablemente terminaría de manera desastrosa.

Miró de un lado a otro, buscando una forma de poder hacerle saber a John que estaba ahí, pero nada parecía servir. Vio entonces el enorme árbol que adornaba la casa y supo que esa era su única opción. Con cuidado, trepó por él y gateó por una de las ramas más delgadas que le acercarían a la ventana de John.

Se acercó un poco más, y con las ansias a todo lo que daban, estiró su brazo para golpear la ventana mientras decía: — John, mira lo que encont- — pero antes de terminar la frase, antes de que sus nudillos tocasen siquiera el frío vidrio en la ventana, todo se detuvo, mientras que con un nudo en la garganta, miraba a John besarse con una chica rubia en su cama, misma a la que acariciaba su cabello con notoria dulzura. — John... — susurró con un hilo de voz. Un instante después, la frialdad de la noche se hizo mayor, golpeando contra sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas. Sintió una punzada de dolor atravesarlo, y antes de que pudiera caer y romperse algo más en el exterior, retrocedió en la rama y bajó en completo silencio, por lo menos todo el que sus sollozos permitían.

Echó un último vistazo hacia la ventana y buscó dentro del bolsillo en su abrigo el anillo que había encontrado y que habían dado por perdido los del Yard. De nada servía ya haberlo encontrado, o por lo menos para él ya no tenía nada de sentido. La emoción se había perdido, y junto con ella, las ansias de querer mostrar a John lo que había encontrado, no sólo en el exterior, sino en su propio interior.

Miró hacia las calles vacías de Londres, y sin tener nada más que hacer, comenzó a caminar de regreso a su hogar, esperando solamente que Mummy notase esta vez, que ya no habría un "John y yo" más que contar.

 


End file.
